


Wherever You Are is the Place I Belong

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Magic, Negotiations, Politics, Post-Canon, Power Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Of all the things Magnus expected to be doing an hour before midnight on Christmas Eve, trekking through inches of dense Hungarian snow was not one that had crossed his mind. It was all that rat bastard Lorenzo Rey’s fault for antagonizing the notoriously reclusive and anal-retentive High Warlock of Budapest.Naturally, the solution was to send the High Warlock of Alicante and the Inquisitor to Budapest on Christmas Eve to try to smooth things over.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Wherever You Are is the Place I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leetje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetje/gifts).



Of all the things Magnus expected to be doing an hour before midnight on Christmas Eve, trekking through inches of dense Hungarian snow was not one that had crossed his mind. It was all that rat bastard Lorenzo Rey’s fault for antagonizing the notoriously reclusive and anal-retentive High Warlock of Budapest.

Gergo Bartos had grown perilously distrustful through the centuries and his spellwork reflected that—but it didn’t keep Lorenzo from asserting the possibility that he purposefully sabotaged the warding of the archives in the Spiral Labyrinth, leading to a security breach. Bartos was livid, and sent word to the Clave and the Warlock Council that he refused to ever again be brought to a conference, summit, or any such engagement where he had to share space with Rey.

Naturally, the solution was to send the High Warlock of Alicante and the Inquisitor to Budapest on Christmas Eve to try to smooth things over.

“I’m going to strangle that man the next time I see him,” Magnus grumbled to himself, carefully avoiding a slick glaze of black ice.

Alec’s fingers pressing into Magnus’ forearm flexed as he looked down at the mounds of wet snow below his boots. “Lorenzo? I’ll back you.”

Looking over at him, with delicate little snowflakes trapped on his eyelashes and the soft ends of his hair, Magnus felt that familiar lurching feeling in his chest, like for a second his heart stopped just to take him in. The silvery moonlight reflected off the snow and formed a backlighting that gave his angel the halo he deserved, resting on the crown of his head. The high points of his cheeks were flushed pink from the cold, as was the tip of his nose.

Maybe this turn of events wasn’t totally unfortunate.

“Are you too cold?” Magnus asked, sending a pulse of warmth to the surface of his skin and letting it bleed out to Alec.

Alec shivered at the sharp contrast in temperature, then leaned in close to press his face to Magnus’ cheek. “Ugh, that feels so good. I didn’t know it got this cold here. It’s not as bad as New York but still…”

“Your nose is ice!”

Pressing his face more enthusiastically against Magnus’ with a deep, throaty chuckle, Alec peppered kisses with cold lips against the round of his cheek. “When we get home, can we take a hot bath? Maybe add a bath bomb or two, a couple mugs of tea, some eucalyptus candles, and a Sam Cooke vinyl playing.”

“I love when you talk dirty to me,” Magnus teased, catching the tip of his nose against Alec’s in an aborted Inuit kiss. “That sounds like absolute heaven. Did you know there are some divine thermal springs here in Budapest? The Széchenyi Baths are open all year round you know. Maybe we’ll find the time to indulge.”

“You know patience isn’t a virtue of mine when it comes to you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” Alec nipped at Magnus’ earlobe with his teeth, a gentle sting of pleasure. A soft sigh punctuated the wistful declaration and preceded the next words out of his mouth. “How much further?”

“Not far.”

“And we can’t portal because…?”

“We can’t portal in because Gergo has perfected the enchantment that surrounds his property; it doesn’t allow portals in or out within a certain distance of his home. This is as close as I could get us without potentially risking life and limb. Believe me, getting spliced would be the least of our worries if we tried.”

As the woods grew denser, clearly capable of making a lesser person claustrophobic, the strength of Bartos’ magic signature grew. Magnus could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and goosebumps spread across his skin.

“Do you feel that?” Alec asked, stopping suddenly in his tracks and pulling an arrow from his glamoured quiver and nocking it in his bow.

Holding out a hand to keep Alec from making a sudden move, Magnus’s magic began to probe their surroundings for a trigger, a thread lying in wait to be pulled. “Wait.”

Like a flash of lightning, a bolt of raw energy shot through the trees, and Magnus only just stopped it in its tracks before it reached them. “ _Látom, hogy az idő még ébersé tette Önt_ , _Gergo_ ,” he called out evenly, keeping his eyes on it.

“ _Bane_? _Te vagy az_?” a voice responded from somewhere unidentifiable in the distance.

“ _Az inkvizitátor Lightwood-Bane-nél vagyok_.” The concentrated energy Magnus was holding at bay suddenly dissipated, and he lowered his arm back to his side. “We’re here as representative authorities on behalf of the Warlock Council and the Clave.”

From the darkness of the vast woods, a man suddenly appeared from a glimmering portal of opalescent magic. His hair was a darker shade of blond, and his eyes were a deep brown that almost looked black from where he stood. His physique was mostly hidden under the long black robes he wore and the loose button up shirt, but what was clear was that he was very tall with softer features. “This is about that _rohadék_ , Lorenzo. I made it clear that I will not be cooperating with him any longer. I did nothing to sabotage our people’s haven and source of community. I would hope that is something you would know about me without a shadow of a doubt, Magnus.”

Shifting away from Alec to move towards Gergo, Magnus nodded and held out one hand in a peaceful gesture. “I do. I believed you from the beginning. We didn’t come here to accuse you of anything.”

“Is that so?” Gergo looked at him, and then at Alec, with stern eyes and a set jaw. Some of the ice in his expression had thawed, however, and he looked less guarded than when they began. “To what do I owe the visit, then?”

“We can prove your innocence,” Alec stated simply, speaking up for the first time.

“Color me curious.” With a wave of his hand, a pale blue sheet of magic appeared and formed a barrier that started just behind him. Slowly, it began to peel away, allowing Gergo to step through. “A more comfortable venue seems best to continue this.”

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s lower back, steering him gently. He also used the opportunity to his advantage, pressing faint traces of protective magic onto Alec with fingers teasing just under the fabric of his coat, sweater, and t-shirt to brush tenderly across his skin.

They walked towards an old-style mansion that had just dropped its glamour—it looked like the sister establishment to the Sacelláry Mansion. Its exterior was as immaculate and pristine as the day it was built, though it almost seemed to be existing in a place where time didn’t wear down what it touched. There were large columns that barred the front, balconies off every window from the second floor up to the attic. It was painted a crisp ivory color with minimal accents of chestnut brown, still perfectly preserved. The inside was mostly cold, sterile marble in white or black, save for the doors which were large oak double panels. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, with numerous doors on either side, until Gergo stopped at one and opened in, gesturing for the two of them to go inside.

It was the apothecary, markedly different from Magnus’ own with its more chaotic atmosphere. Nearly every surface housed magical objects and items, numerous bookshelves stuffed full with tomes, journals, and volumes were pushed against the walls, and a massive cabinet of glass vials full of potions, tinctures, and salves of varying colors sat snugly in the space just inside the room beside the door. “I’m prepared to prove my innocence, no matter what effort it may require from me,” he stated bluntly, taking a thin stack of papers from the desk in the corner. “This is how I created the warding. Whoever was able to slip between the cracks would have to know even more than just how to find the back doors—they would need to understand the minutia of the mechanisms I applied.”

Magnus looked at the outstretched hand and its proffered notes written in hurried cursive. After a few moments of reading, it became clear that there were extensive adaptations in the spellwork that made it unique. Whoever had managed to hijack it would need some prior knowledge. But… “You put in a tripwire.”

“I did.”

“And?”

“I haven’t been allowed access to the Spiral Labyrinth since the breach. So I don’t know.” Gergo walked around the desk to be opposite them and opened one of the drawers. “If it was triggered, this would detect it.” A small, round stone that was milky-white and appeared to encase something living inside that swirled in ceaseless, shapeless movements. “It acts like a magnet of sorts, attracting the energy source it touched.”

Alec came up behind Magnus, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a test tube of a navy blue substance. “One of the best forensic pathologists in our Institutes managed to isolate the energy signatures that were found within the warding and then reduced it down into a concentrated form. This might be able to give us an answer.” He pulled off the stopper and held it out towards Gergo.

As soon as the stone got within a few centimeters of the substance, the swirling insides became frantic and turned a dark gray.

All three men looked up at one another.

“We’ll take this to the Summit tomorrow,” Magnus declared. “The sample Isabelle provided, and the stone.”

For a moment, Gergo just observed him with narrowed eyes.

If Alec weren’t with him, Magnus thinks, maybe he would be more inclined to have faith that he could be trusted with the responsibility. Things had changed when Magnus became Alicante’s high warlock—rumors had circled that maybe his alliance was shifting, maybe he had lost himself in the dizzy daydreams of his shadowhunter lover. He’d had to choose between his love and his people before, and he hoped never to face it again because it nearly tore him apart. But he was loyal to the people it was job, both formally and informally, to protect.

“Swear a blood oath,” Gergo finally said.

Without skipping a beat, Alec, still at Magnus’ side, pulled an adamas blade from his boot. “I’ll go first.” He glanced over at Magnus with an understanding expression that made it clear that he had gauged the situation correctly. He pressed the sharp point to his palm just hard enough to draw blood, and then clenched his hand into a fist so it dripped down onto the stone still writhing inside. “ _Et sanguis meus, ut accipiat fidem meam. Si fractum ita et ego_.”

Magnus clenched his fist tight enough that his nails dug into his skin to break it. “ _Et sanguis meus, ut accipiat fidem meam. Si fractum ita et ego_.” His blood fell slow in droplets, mingling with Alec’s in a way that made something in his chest go tight.

When they left, bloodied hands clasped together, Magnus felt Alec’s pulse against his in the midst of the wet warmth.

“That could have gone worse,” Alec pointed out, speaking quietly among the ambient silence of the woods.

Magnus chuckled wryly, looking over at him. “Politics are rarely ever a situation in which anyone wins.”

The soft crunching of snow beneath their boots with each step was abnormally prevalent with how quiet the city had become. The snow was still falling at a steady pace and accumulating on the ground, making a pristine and untouched layer of soft white.

“Well my love, since we won’t be getting much sleep tonight anyway, how about that bath you tantalized me with earlier?” Magnus suggested as he brought them to a stop.

Alec grinned at him like the sun rose and fell at his command, and Magnus had to look away to keep from being completely incapacitated by it. “That sounds perfect.”

Before the portal home could be summoned though, the clocktower that loomed above them began to toll midnight.

“Merry Christmas, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, putting his hands tenderly on either side of Alec’s face to bring him in for a kiss. It was soft and warm and tasted like snow.

“Merry Christmas, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
